Hachimata, el Octavo Bijuu
by Yellow Flash
Summary: La octava bestia mistica que peleó con Kyuubi para ser el rey de los 9 bijuu y perdió,fué sellada en alguien miles de años después, ¿En quién? He aki la historia Dejad rev, please
1. Introducción

_**Es mi primer fic, sobre un sueño que tuve en su día, y se me ocurrió escribirlo. Entonces a ver que sale espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. **_

_**Por supuesto, el anime Naruto, es perteneciente a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Dedicado a mi novia.**_

_**Yondie.**_

* * *

****

_Libro de las 9 bestias místicas._

"_Según cuenta la leyenda de las bestias atadas, que Hachibi o Hachimata era un bijuu con forma de dragón volador. Tenía los ojos rojos carmesí, y ocho colas, poseía la energía psíquica del mundo demoníaco, un símbolo del mal. _

_Cada cola de Hachibi representaba un símbolo: alma, fantasma, mal, demonio, monstruoso, matanza, más-allá y muerte. _

_Sus energías eran originalmente débiles, hasta que los miembros del clan de Kusanagi, al atacarlo, actuando negligentemente, usaron la espada legendaria Kusanagi no Tsurugi (N.a: espada de Orochimaru actualmente). _

_En la Antigua Guerra del pasado de los 9 bijuus, luchó cinco veces. Ganó cuatro contra Shukaku (una cola), Isonade (tres colas), Kaku (siete colas) y Raijuu (seis colas), intentando encerrarlos a todos y proclamarse rey de los bijuus, pero perdió al intentarlo con Kyuubi (nueve colas) que se proclamó en su lugar siendo el más poderoso por encima de Hachibi._

_La base de la energía de Hachibi esta en un jutsu de sellado prohibido. Tan pronto como el heredero del clan de Yagami comprenda bastante de ella, una energía más grande, mucho más fuerte, emergerá su verdadero poder._

_En el mito japonés se le representa como una serpiente ocho colas unidas a un solo cuerpo, toda ella de color oscuro. _

_Es definitivamente el bijuu más grande, con un tamaño comparable al de ocho montañas, de aspecto monstruoso y zigzagueante. _

_Originalmente, era más débil que Houkou (cinco colas) y Nekomata (dos colas); sin embargo, eso era 1000 años antes de que un guerrero valiente intentara derrotarlo con el Kusanagi no Tsurugi. En el proceso, la energía de la espada es absorbida en lugar de otro por Hachibi, ampliando así enormemente su energía y convirtiéndolo en el segundo más fuerte de los 9 después de Kyuubi. _

_El guerrero pudo seguir utilizando libremente la espada de su vientre, convocando su fuerza diabólica, pasando ésta de generación en generación en el mismo clan que la usaría mil años antes para derrotar a el dragón bijuu._

_A Hachimata o Hachibi se le representa con el símbolo del Mal._

_Fue hallado en un viejo campo de batalla de la tierra del viento sellado en un templo abandonado de gran sobriedad, se dice que fue transferido al cuerpo de un yinchuuriki por el miedo a la debilidad del sello, un venerable monje anciano, de gran poder, muriendo éste en su transferencia. _

_Poco más se sabe sobre el paradero del contenedor del dragón místico. _

_Se dice, que un guerrero legendario de la actualidad, y descendiente del clan Kusanagi (portadores de la espada diabólica), pudo habérselo llevado consigo a sabiendas del gran poder que poseía el mismo..."_

Y así relata el libro sobre la aparición de éste inmenso bijuu.

¿Que ocurrió con el jinchuuriki portador? Pues, os contaré más sobre ella.

Sí, ella, porque la elegida donde descansó la fiera alma mística de ese ser fue una chica, Yuiko, Yagami Yuiko...


	2. 1ero El Templo de Hachimata

**Episodio primero – El templo de Hachimata**

* * *

Sucedió, en aquel tiempo de guerras, que un venerable y anciano monje, acompañado de un séquito 5 de monjes noveles, en su peregrinar por el mundo prestando ayuda a aquellos que los necesitaban encontraron una aldea derruida (que a sus ojos) vieron más necesitada y se instalaron allí, donde les pareció oportuno.

Tras hacerse con la amistad de los aldeanos, y ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea con tesón y esfuerzo, las personas del lugar, decidieron levantar un templo en agradecimiento a los monjes peregrinos que decidieron asentarse por aquel tiempo en sus tierras, ayudándolos en sus tareas, y reconfortando de ánimos y esperanza cuantos corazones tocaban a su paso.

Así fue que aquellos monjes obtuvieron como recompensa un extraordinario templo creado por los aldeanos como agradecimiento, pero a la vez pidieron a éstos, protección, hablándoles de que habían levantado los muros del templo, sobre el descanso de aquel ser que junto con otros de su condición demoníaca, había hecho llegar la oleada de guerras y penumbras sobre la suya y otras muchas aldeas devastadas.

Sólo la luz de las velas del templo iluminaban el suelo de piedra, que indicaba mediante una figura tallada en el mismo, el zigzagueante y detallado cuerpo escamado de la serpiente dragón tal como la encontraron antes de construirlo.

Los monjes, temerosos y preocupados, pudieron ser testigos, de que el ser que se encontraba sellado bajo el subsuelo de el nuevo templo, palpitaba con fulgor, encadenado tras ese sello que le mantenía temporalmente custodiado bajo las pisadas de los que allí se encontraran, emanando un gran chakra que despertaba en ellos una profunda angustia sólo con sentirlo, una ola de malos augurios frenaba el crecimiento de los cultivos y de las lluvias por aquella zona, seguramente debido a la frustración de la bestia por no poder salir a la superficie, su poder psíquico unido a su fuerte chakra fluía tras los muros.

Fueron pasando los días, y los monjes cuidadores del templo, conservaron con ahínco el fatídico ser, con sellos e invocaciones frenaban todo lo que podían su poder devastador, haciendo que la aldea proliferase lentamente y volviese a tener días de normalidad como antaño del incidente que la segase por completo, pero sin embargo, el sello seguía su curso, y seguía debilitándose, propagando así entre aldeanos y monjes un sentimiento de ansiedad y preocupación con el que vivir.

El más anciano de los monjes cansado por la situación quiso buscar alguna solución que dar, dio reunión en el templo, y propuso ser buscada un alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuese atada a la bestia mística y acabase en su interior, pudiendo controlarla más fácilmente.

Nadie se ofreció... nadie tuvo el suficiente valor... Hasta que uno de los 5 jóvenes monjes, propuso a el próximo hijo de un clan llamado Yagami, con poderes suficientes como para poder mantener a la bestia retraída bajo su sello.

Por supuesto, el clan se opuso y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza con tal idea, pero desgraciadamente, no tuvieron otra mejor, y el clan, tuvo que ceder, esperando así el nacimiento de otro de sus miembros.

Y el primer recién nacido de el clan, fue un bebé, en este caso, una niña.

Esto supuso muchas dudas, quisieron incluso esperar, ya que el que no fuera un niño pensaron que era un riesgo por su debilidad física, pero deberían arriesgarse y entregaron la niña recién nacida en el mismo templo a los monjes, éstos la colocaron sobre una mullida mantita blanca, en el mismo suelo donde se encontraba tallada la figura majestuosa del dragón con velas a su alrededor.

Los monjes no decidían, quien sería el que realizaría el jutsu necesario para la atadura porque era seguro que moriría en tal circunstancia, así que el monje más poderoso, y anciano de ellos, fue el que se ofreció como sacrificio para realizar el trabajo.

Así, el venerable monje tras algunas discusiones con sus alumnos, y con la ayuda espiritual de los otros noveles, se encerraron en el templo, para realizar el sellado sobre la pequeña recién nacida.

Todo fue sucediendo a puerta cerrada, y bien entrada la noche.

En el exterior los aldeanos impacientemente, esperaban, temiendo con horror por lo que pudiera suceder durante la transferencia.

Desde donde estaban ellos, apenas podía saberse nada, se escuchaban invocaciones de los mismos monjes alguna más fuerte que otra, sonidos desconocidos para ellos, algún que otro brillo fantasmal en el interior que salía por entre las rendijas de la puerta y de las ventanas... las nubes de mal augurio sobre el templo no cesaban, los escalofríos de los aldeanos, y el viento resoplando entre los árboles con la oscuridad de la noche hacían que se estremecieran, temblando de pavor.

Hasta que por fin cesó todo y volvió a la normalidad, dejando paso a una blanca luna resplandeciente.

Las puertas del templo se abrieron lentamente dejando ver el camino de luces de las velas y un frío inusitado en el interior, dando paso a los aldeanos que curiosos y muy silenciosos entraron hasta el umbral del camino de velas observando al bebé dormido bocabajo con un prominente sello en la espalda de un Dragón que había emergido tras la atadura, pero que poco a poco iba desapareciendo quedando solamente, una aterciopelada y rosada piel como la de cualquier otro bebé, a su lado derecho, el cuerpo inerte del anciano monje yacía en el suelo, alrededor del mismo, los otros monjes jóvenes muy apenados por su maestro, y las miradas atónitas de los aldeanos que no sabían como reaccionar a tal acontecimiento... especialmente de alguien que inquisidoramente se acercaba por la penumbra de la entrada al templo.

Los aldeanos que se percataron rápidamente de su maligna presencia intentaron oponer resistencia, al desconocido que quería entrar en tan mal momento al templo.

Pero éste sin un mayor esfuerzo por su parte, los derribó a todos y cada uno poniéndose frente a los jóvenes monjes que custodiaban a la recién nacida con sus vidas.

**-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, ahora, entregadme a ese jinchuuriki** – Dijo triunfante y con una desagradable cara sonriente.

A poco que los monjes intentaron poner resistencia, la persona, criatura... fuera lo que fuera aquello de semblante espeluznante, con enorme explosión de un maléfico chakra, acabó con todos, o casi todos de los habitantes de la aldea, dejando con vida sólo, a el pequeño contenedor del Hachimata.

El asesino se arrodilló lentamente contemplando a la pequeña que reposaba dormida tras el sellado, y la tomó en sus brazos, la tapó con la mantita y retrocedió en sus pasos tal como entro en el templo, esquivando los cuerpos sin vida y pasando sobre cuantos habían intercedido en su llegada al interior del mismo con la misma sonrisa triunfante con la que entró.

* * *

**He aki el primero de los capitulos, está claro que saldrán los personajes de la serie, pero hay que ir paso a paso...¿Quién es el misterioso personajeque entro y se llevó el bebe?...Esto va de Bijuus y de otras muchas cosas... bss dejadme revs porfavor!**

**Yondaime**


End file.
